When a fluorescent lamp breaks, fragments of the glass tube and powders from the phosphor coating inside the tube are scattered. In many situations in which fluorescent lighting is used, the food processing industry being a particularly prevalent example, the glass fragments and phosphor powders present an environmental hazard. To prevent glass fragments and powders from scattering, it is well-known to provide a protective plastic coating directly onto the external surface of the glass tube. While such a coating inhibits scattering of materials from a broken lamp, the presently available "safety" type fluorescent lamps become discolored, especially near the ends where the light output from the lamp is highly ultraviolet, within a few days of being placed in service. The discoloration reduces the light output of the lamp and is aesthetically displeasing. Also, the coating over the glass envelope does not always retain the metal caps intact with the fragmented glass tube, and glass fragments and powder can be released if a cap separates.